


The 5 Times Toto Tried To Propose

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto's proposal plans get continually interrupted by Lewis and Nico. Requested by anon on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Toto Tried To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short and I am SO sorry about the delay. I hope it's ok

1\. Australia 2014

"So," Holding Susie's hand over the table, nerves audible in his voice, Toto smiled, "I was thinking and..."

"TOTO!!!!" Nico bounded over to the table, clearly on a high from winning and champagne, slapping his bosses shoulder, harder than he would have sober, before picking up Susie's hand and kissing it with a bow, "Susie..."

"Well done Nico," Susie smiled, always amused by how gregarious and loud Nico became when he'd been drinking.

"Thank ya very much pretty lady... They have karaoke here, come sing me a song Mr Bossman..."

"Oh no," Toto shook his head, "I was just having a quiet drink with Susie..."

"Sing a song with meeeee...." Nico sand, tugging on Toto's arm, "Come on... Come on... I wanna siiiiing... Lewis! Toto won't sing!"

Striding over to the table, not as bouncy as Nico, but just as drunk, Lewis frowned, "Come on man, he won, he wants to sing. Sing with him..."

Pushing his hand in his pocket as he was dragged toward the stage, making sure the little velvet box was securely hidden, Toto sighed, knowing resistance was futile, "Fine. One song..."

*

2\. Malaysia 2014

"The view is just stunning," Susie grinned, the late night tour of the Petronas Towers always a highlight of the Malaysian weekend, "The park looks so tiny from here..."

Mesmerised in her enthusiasm, Toto simply grinned, his head on her shoulder, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, tightly, his favourite position in the world, "It does... Sus..."

"Hey man!" Lewis nodded toward the view, "Stunning ain't it? Have you been to the aquarium? I'm going to feed the sharks."

"Oooh I've always wanted to feed sharks!" Susie turned to Toto, excited hope on her face, "Can we?"

"Yeah," Toto shrugged, fingers in his pocket brushing the velvet, "Of course."

*

3\. Monaco 2014

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me..." Toto groaned, watching Nico run too deep into Mirabeau, Lewis lap ruined as the yellow flags came out, "Just everybody stay calm and it'll be fine."

-

"You ready?" Popping her head around the office door Susie smiled at his nod, "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Checking his pocket for the little box, Toto smiled, nervous, but itching to ask the question, "I've booked a table..."

"What's the occasion?" Leaning in for a kiss, chaste and soft, Susie raise a curious eyebrow.

"Do I need an occasion to treat my beautiful..."

"He fucking cheated!"

"I did not..." Nico screamed in Lewis' face, the pair of them putting on a mighty scene for the champagne supping guests still milling around, "Take that back!"

"No! You fucking cheated and you know it!"

"Like you with your engine in Spain you mean..."

"I'll leave you to it," Susie winced, kissing his cheek and dashing off into the night without him.

"Get in here!" Toto yelled, livid and frustrated, "NOW!"

*

4\. Austria 2014

"We could," Perched on the edge of his desk, Susie stood between his knees, Toto sighed softly into the kiss, Susie's tongue soft and gentle as it flicked into his mouth, teasing him before pulling away, "Sneak away, go for dinner somewhere, just me and you, book into a hotel for the night..."

"A hotel..." Sliding her hands under his shirt, fingernails scraping his back slightly, Susie bit her lip, "Do you have plans Mr Wolff?"

"Well..." Jumping up, and apart, as his office door flew open Toto fumed, "Lewis!"

"Ninth?" Eye bulging, anger obvious, Lewis stalked into the room, "Fucking ninth?! How am I supposed to win another title if you can't even give me a car to qualify with?"

*

5\. Hungary 2014

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Picking up his bag, Toto sighed, exhausted, "I can't wait to get home."

"What are you going to do about him?" Nico stormed over, obviously livid, "Why is it ok for him to ignore team orders, but I get my balls broken?"

"Nico," Toto, rubbed his temple, no patience, "Can this just wait until we're back at the factory?"

"You wouldn't make Lewis wait..." Sassy and pissed of Nico sniped.

Lewis sauntered over, sarcastic smile on his face, "Oh grow up, Rosberg... Have a nice few days off man..."

"Grow up? You..."

"RIGHT!" Toto bellowed, giving everyone a fright, "I've had enough. I am going home so that I can take Susie out for dinner."

"Alright man," Lewis looked at Nico, both of them sharing a rolled eyes look at Toto, like petulant teenagers, "No need to get mardy."

"Mardy? Fucking mardy?" Toto shook his head, glaring at them both, "I have been trying to propose to Susie for WEEKS, but every single time one of you comes over and interrupts and I'm sick of it. I do not want to hear from either of you until we are back at the factory and if you call me, or text me, or email me, or IM me, then so help me god I will kill you. Clear?"

"Yeah man," Lewis nodded.

"Clear?"

Nico, eyes on stalks, nodded, "Crystal."

"Good," Toto let out a sigh, "Now get out of my sight..."

"Wow..."

"Shit," Spinning on his heel, having totally forgotten she was there in his rage, Toto put his hands on his hips, crestfallen, "Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it's all ruined... I wanted it to be romantic and nice and special and..." Silenced by the kiss, Susie on her tip toes, her tongue sneaking out to flicker at his bottom lip, him swallowing her soft sigh as his mouth opened and let her in, Toto wrapped his arms around her waist, losing him self in her until she pulled away with a smile.

"Yes..."


End file.
